The Mystery of the New Student: The Odd Sickness's Cage
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: Another new student enters Gakuen Alice,& her name is Mikan Sakura, like the girl from many years before. But what dark secret does this girl hold? &when Natsume falls victim to an odd sickness, will anyone find out the TRUE cause? & what happens, what furthers, when the new girl falls victim as well? Will Koko speak up on what he knows? Find out!Main characters are Koko, Subaru...


I had my manga over my head.

As usual, I wanted to face NO ONE.

I was thirteen now, and I had a really big itch to see Polka.

But it's not like THAT'S new.

But raging hormones of teenagers definitely isn't helping.

Each night, I have a wet dream about her, and every second, I have sexual desire for her.

Not like it can be fulfilled though- she's long gone.

"Hello everyone~" I heard Narumi's annoying singing voice. "Today we have a new student~"

"She better know what an alice is!" someone screamed.

There had been quite a few newcomers.

None of which knew what an alice was.

"Come on in~"

"Good morning," I heard a snide voice say. The room was quiet. "My name is Mikan Sakura."

Instantly, I got up from my position. My manga fell on the floor.

Upon seeing her, I laid back down and put my manga back over my head.

That was NOT Mikan.

Well, at least not the one I knew.

She had red hair with an auburn stripe. Probably died it.

She had red eyes.

It wasn't Mikan, however flat her chest was.

Her chest...

I felt a yearning for Polka again.

Thinking about her flat chest was really making my chest constrict.

Polka...

"I have quite a few alices, but you don't need to know them right now- you'll figure them out."

Her voice was snide, nothing like Polka's.

Nothing except her chest was like Polka.

Polka...

I felt my mind drifting into a fantasy of her.

Soon enough, I fell into a deep wet dream.

Someone woke me up though, right when I was going to place my c*** in her p***y.

I growled and took my manga off my face. It was the imposter.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"Obviously you've been sleeping, so I'll tell you- I'm your partner-"

"Go to h***!" I screamed at her.

POLKA was my partner.

Obviously, she was annoyed by my comment, "And I sit by you. Also," she pointed to my pants. "Maybe you should wear a diaper." I looked and saw my pants wet. The whole room was quiet, knowing what was to come.

"No, you should, because in a bit, you'll pee your pants." And I turned to her and burnt her stupid hair. She squealed and patted her head. Her hands got more and more burnt by the second.

"Stay away, b****."

And I returned to sleeping.

In my dream, me and Polka had taken each other's clothes off, and she began sucking my d***.

_I moaned._

_My teenage hormones were too much for me._

_She's really the only thing that can make my usual monotone expression fade._

_I moaned and moaned._

_She started stroking the part that she couldn't take in her mouth, and I moaned harder._

_Oh, Polka._

_Polka._

_Polka..._

"Hey!" I heard, awaking me from my dream, and I burnt her hair again. "Kya!"

Now her hair was also brown and black, not just red.

"Natsume?" I heard Koko's voice. "It's time for lunch." I stood up and walked out.

Aside from Ruka, Koko's the only person I ever listen to now.

After all, he reads my thoughts 24/7.

Usually, I'd be annoyed at such a thing, but he understands the pain I'm going through because of his mind-reading.

It's nice to have someone who understands. I can't put my feelings in words.

Koko and Ruka both followed me out.

They're the only people I allow to get near me.

I ate my usual food but was visited by a certain little kid.

"Onii-chan?" I heard a dark voice say.

"Youichi, I told you. Stay away," I looked at him.

As usual, he looked horrible. Being near me really hurts him and destroys him.

That's the only reason I tell him to stay away.

"But Onii-chan-"

"Youichi," I warned. he pressed his lips together.

"Onii-chan, I... uh, n-never... mind..." And he walked away.

Youichi had also been broken after Polka left, but only Koko knows all the details.

I've asked Koko what bothers him, but Koko refuses to say.

I'm quite worried about him.

But there's nothing I can do.

I resumed eating my food.

After school, I walked to the sakura tree. There I found the imposter.

"This is my land. Get off." She turned her head to me.

"Last time I checked, no one OWNS any land in here."

"It's mine. Everyone knows that. No one can get near it. Get off before I burn your hair again," I narrowed my eyes.

She's soiling it!

"Nah, I think I'll stay." I tried to keep in my temper, but I couldn't.

I screamed at her, "DON'T TOUCH IT! YOU'RE SOILING IT! IT'S MINE! STAY AWAY! GET THE F*** OUT!" At my sudden outburst, her eyes widened, and she carefully got up.

I quickly went to the sakura tree and wiped off where she had touched.

"You're obsessed..." I hear her say, but I ignore it.

This is more important than arguing with her.

When I was finished, I laid against the tree. I could still smell her scent, but now that girl's was mixed in. My lips quavered.

Polka!

She ruined Polka's sweet scent!

"You should go die," I told her.

"Well sorry for wanting to sit down." And she walked away. I sighed.

Polka...

Polka...

Polka...

The girl's P.O.V.

That boy was absolutely obsessed. He kept sniffing that tree after he'd frantically wiped it down.

He was creepy.

I had no idea how SHE could stand to be near such a freak!

I then felt HER trying to creep out of her chains.

"Don't insult Natsume!" she cried.

Hm...

Let's get into her little mind.

Ah, she believed that Natsume was crazy for HER.

It could be true.

I teleported into my Special Star room and sat on the bed.

I fell onto it when I traveled into her mind.

_"Why hello, little girl," I smirked snidely._

_She looked horrible as usual, tons of scars, her whole body pale, her eyes wide in fright._

_"N-No, please don't..." she began whimpering._

_"Don't do WHAT? I just came to visit." She cried harder._

_She knew what a 'visit' implied._

_Knowing that she wasn't going to be tricked, I made the whip appear. She whimpered and whimpered, bracing herself for a hit._

_Not that she could brace very well. Her body was weak, and chains were all over her. She was even in a cage._

_It was pretty big though- I liked to visit once in a while._

_I slashed her chest, hearing her piercing screams._

Natsume's P.O.V.

Lying against her sweet sakura tree, suddenly, my chest clenched. I thought maybe it was because her scent was here, but it kept getting worse. I sat up and walked away.

But as I got further away, the pain increased.

Did I need her? Is the pain from wanting her?

I walked to her old room, but in the dorms, I fell.

I clutched my chest and groaned.

"P-Polka..." I panted.

What was going on? What was wrong with me?

But that's when I blacked out.

Ruka's P.O.V.

Right now, I was chasing Usagi in the dorms. She had jumped out of my arms and suddenly began hopping away frantically. I wasn't sure what was wrong.

"Usagi!" I tried to calm her down with my alice but to no prevail.

But suddenly, she stopped, and I panted, hands on knees.

"Usagi, what are you-"

Then I saw it.

Natsume.

He was lying on the ground, looking dead. His bright red orbs were dull and lifeless.

His hands laid on his chest.

He looked horrible, so pale!

"Natsume!" I called and picked him up. His head leaned at gravity. I gulped.

W-Was he... What was...

I tried to search for a wound- Natsume may have hurt himself- but I found nothing. But then I remembered that his hands were on his CHEST.

Looking around first and seeing no one, I unbuttoned his shirt.

It was EXTREMELY dark.

Where his heart should be was covered in ash-like stuff.

I tried to wipe it away, but it was actually his skin I was seeing.

Oh my gosh.

I needed to get Natsume help as soon as possible.

The darkness kept spreading, but I buttoned his shirt back up and carried him away. I carried him to Subaru, Imai-san's brother.

"Natsume's hurt. His chest is all black!" I explained.

"Really?" he asked, and I nodded, unbuttoning Natsume's shirt once again so he could see. His eyes widened. "What on earth is that?"

Honestly, I don't know.

Natsume's P.O.V.

_I was in a weird cage. My whole body itched and ached. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me._

_It hurt so much._

_I couldn't move- I was in chains._

_And that's when I saw a shadow._

_It whispered, "Natsume, soon you'll be in MY control." It snickered. "Just like HER. I hope you won't mind being in a different body."_

_What?_

The girl's P.O.V.

_"Hello?" I called. She looked up frightened._

_"Y-You just came!"_

_"Why, yes, but I've got some news. Soon you'll have a cellmate. Aren't you happy?"_

_"C-Cellmate?" she asked, frightened in fear of me._

_"Yes. I'm sure you'll be glad at who it is. Well then, it's time for me to go- dinner time. And guess what- I'M a Special Star, just like Natsume."_

_"P-Please, leave."_

_"Nah. I think, since I'm here, I'll have some fun." Tears started streaming her cheeks uncontrollably._

_I created the whip again and struck her, hearing her pained screams._

Subaru's P.O.V.

Ruka Nogi had come in with Natsume Hyuuga. Hyuuga's chest was all black. I'd never seen anything like it.

I wasn't sure I could help.

No, I was sure I COULDN'T help.

Hotaru's P.O.V.

I was curious of the new girl, and so after finding out her room number, I went there.

I knocked three times on the door.

The girl's P.O.V.

_I was interrupted by a knock in the real world._

_"It's your lucky day. I have to stop." She just continued whimpering as I left back in the real world._

I sat up and got up and then opened the door to see Hotaru Imai, the famous little inventor.

"What do you need?" I asked annoyed.

This girl had interrupted what I was doing to HER.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," I said sarcastically and sat on my bed.

"So your real name is Mikan Sakura?"

I shrugged, "More or less."

My REAL name, well, I didn't HAVE one. I just thought it funny to be the girl that had left so many years ago.

"Do you have the nullification alice?"

"Nah."

"Hm. And I suppose you don't know another girl with the same name?"

I sneered, "Maybe, maybe not. Who knows." I snickered. "No, I really don't actually."

At least, I don't know the girl SHE'S talking about.

"Hn."

And she left.

I sighed.

Finally.

And I went back to torturing HER.

And after a few days, the new one finally came.

_"N-Nn..." he opened his red orbs to meet me. "Huh?" he furrowed his eyes._

_SHE was quiet._

_"When are you going to talk, little girl?" I asked her, and the boy looked over. His eyes widened._

_"P-P..."_

_Her lip quivered, and I sneered, "What? You want some more? Alright," and I slashed her with my whip. The boy screamed his nickname for her._

_I laughed. Ah, this is perfect! Both'll hurt if I just hurt one!_

Ruka's P.O.V.

I sighed. Natsume still hadn't waken up. It had been three days already.

But that's when SHE came in.

"Natsume wont wake up, you know," she told me. "He's already out."

'What?' I furrowed my eyes.

"Might as well give him a grave right now- he'll NEVER wake up."

"What do you mean?"

"Eh. He's somewhere else," she shrugged.

"This is Natsume."

"It's his BODY. But where is his MIND?" She chuckled, "He's in a LOT of hysteria. He's so tempted, yet he can't do a thing!"

What did she mean?

"Where's Natsume?"

"Would you like to see him? But I must warn you, if you peek, you won't get out."

I narrowed my eyes, "No, I'll find out on my own."

Wherever Natsume is, I need to get him out obviously.

"Ruka-pyon?" she called, and I twitched. She laughed hysterically. "Ahaha, you fell for that?!" And she walked away.

Who IS that girl?

"Ruka," I heard a frantic, husky voice come out.

It... It almost sounded like NATSUME.

But he was still asleep.

What was going on?

Natsume's P.O.V.

I had barely been able to call out Ruka, but this, I guess, was the result.

The girl was whipping me extremely hard.

My body was all bloody.

I hurt so much.

Hotaru's P.O.V.

Hyuuga hadn't been to class in a while, and neither had Ruka. The one girl kept smirking and snickering, and Koko seemed freaked.

"Mikan? Can you do this problem?" Narumi asked the girl.

"It's-" she started, but a hoarse, husky voice replaced it, "NARUMI! Do some-"

"25," she said monotone, but you could tell she was irritated.

What was with that husky voice? It sounded... It sounded...

It sounded like HYUUGA.

But that was impossible... right?

Natsume's P.O.V.

I cursed at myself for not being able to keep myself out. This time, she was whipping harder. When she was done, she threatened at me.

"Next time you do that, **I'll rape you**," she threatened, and I stayed still. She went away, and I still couldn't move.

The girl next to me who was quiet except when she was being hurt was silent as usual, but she was biting her lip.

At first I thought it was Polka, but she's too quiet, pale, and skinny to be her.

Honestly, you'd think she was STARVED. Polka was skinny, but this girl is a piece of paper!

Hotaru's P.O.V.

I went to the girl's room that day and asked politely if we could have a sleepover.

"Is that because you want to sleep on my bed?"

"It can be in my room."

"Fine, we'll have one."

Good.

She fell asleep instantly that night, and I got out my computer. I almost hooked her up, but something stopped me.

A glimpse of something.

Carefully, I pulled her shirt up and gasped.

Her back was ALL black.

I turned her over and peeked at her stomach.

That part was extremely black, too.

It almost looked like ashes!

I picked her up and took her to my brother.

There, I found Ruka sitting beside a bed. In the bed, Natsume laid.

"Ruka?"

He turned to me, "Imai-san... Hm? Why are you carrying the new student?"

"She's all black." His eyes widened.

"What? Let me see!" Before I could reject, he unbuttoned her shirt and gasped. "I-It's the same..."

"The same to what?"

"Natsume has the same," he told me, and my eyes widened.

"What?" He nodded and tapped her cheek lightly.

She moaned.

His eyes widened, "She's reacting? Natsume didn't do that..."

"Maybe because she's had it for less time?" I guessed.

"Mm-mm," he shook his head. "Even the first day, Natsume wouldn't react even when I slapped him!"

"Don't..." she said slowly. "Please..."

Huh?

"Stop... Stop..."

Then a husky voice came out, "Why the f*** are you doing this?!"

What... the heck...?

Koko's P.O.V.

I was scared.

Scared of the new girl.

I covered my ears, lying in my room.

I could hear Natsume yells and HER whimpering, even from here.

It was painful.

SHE was in so much pain.

I had no idea...

How she had gotten a second personality, but...

Natsume's thoughts are justified...

It IS her, but...

It isn't.

She's so quiet, nothing like she used to be.

Constantly haunting her is memories of the girl who control the body.

Nothing besides that and a love for Natsume is in her mind.

I'm amazed she even remembers Natsume, but that love seems to be the only thing dragging her along.

Mikan knows a way out...

But it isn't a pleasant way out...

In fact, by getting 'out', she may just be caged somewhere else...

H***.

I truly am worried.

Mikan is nothing like she used to be.

And can you blame her?

All in her mind besides a love for Natsume...

Is horrid memories of being beaten...

By that girl.

It isn't her, no.

Yet it is.

It's Mikan yet...

Not anymore.

Mikan was bubbly in our minds.

Now she's just a frightened girl that can do nothing...

Except scream, cry, whimper...

And whisper.

She won't talk- she's too afraid to.

Honestly, I didn't know which she should pick-

Death or what she has now.


End file.
